Star Trek: A History Of The Mirror Universe
by G.W.Ryan
Summary: A Starfleet and Romulan Officer Are Trapped In the Dark Mirror Universe and Are The Only Hope For The Federation As The Empire Builds An Invasion Force. One Off, One Chapter


**Star Trek: A History Of The Mirror Universe**

_Personal Log, recorded under personal security lockout Theta-Tango 74567-435-C.  
><em>_Day 342.  
><em>_Lt. Commander Samantha Morris recording._

_I know I say this a lot, but my god has it really been this long? Almost a year in this dark, evil and twisted hell called a universe. With hopes this will be my final recording as hopefully by this time tomorrow we will be back home, where we belong with the Federation, not this sick and twisted Terran Empire. Since the accident brought myself and Sub-Commander T'Rian, at first it was a difficult transition for us both but we where forced to change and I do not like what I have become. And I know that Sub-Commander T'Rian feels the same about her self. Well lets get to the beginning on this._

_I was Assigned to the USS Enterprise NCC-1701-A as a shuttle pilot under the command of James Kirk, He had just been busted down to Captain for something or other, I don't listen to ship-board gossip. Well I was testing a new shuttlecraft before it was to be accepted onboard as a new piece of equipment when I got a call from the bridge that a Romulan fighter was in the area, well I had my orders to investigate it didn't take long before the fighter was on my tale and taking pot shots at me quickly I threw the shuttle around and fired a few shots, they must have been lucky shots I hit some vital system. I heard the pilot gasping for breath so I used the newly installed transporter and beamed the pilot aboard… that's when all hell broke loose, the fighter exploded during transport and a massive shockwave hit my shuttle knocking myself and the Romulan unconscious. When we both came around, the cabin was filled with smoke, a brief struggle ensued between myself and the Romulan pilot as the smoke cleared we both knew something was wrong, the Enterprise was not within sensor range, even our uniforms had changed. it did not take long before I realised where we are._

_For two days we drifted threw space until we where picked up the Enterprise and our worst fears had came true, as we stepped onto the hanger bay of this twisted and dark vessel we had both been saluted by the crewmembers, even the Romulan officer at my side was commanded respect aboard this vessel something that had shocked us both that an enemy could stand as a member of the crew. We had both decided to play it cautious until we found a way home, little did we know the truth about who our counterparts where. Several years ago Sub-Commander T'Rian and a large number of Romulans had joined the Terran Empire on some exchange program between the two vast Empires… yet something else was in store for us, it seems that my counterpart had taken the Romulan woman as her lover and we had to play the part as not to allow suspicion something that we both found a horrifying thought. I wander what my husband would think if he knew, well enough of that one, we had both decided too do a little research while here and find out what had really happened to Earth to become such a dark and twisted version of it's self, it revealed a truth that would shake our very knowledge of humanity it's self. _

_It seems that Hannibal Barca of Carthage had not stopped at the gates of Rome, but continued his decades long war against the rising Roman Empire, quickly he found himself in the Roman Senate where he took over Rome and assimilated it for his own needs upon hearing of this treachery his beloved Carthage disowned him. Hearing of this he rebuilt vast Roman legions in hundreds of thousands. With his one time enemy Scipio the Younger at his side he destroyed Carthage and declared it a part of his Empire. Rome stayed under the control of his family for generations taking over the known world until a new power arose in the 19__th__ century that would shake the foundations of Rome it's self._

_After America declared independence from Rome a civil war quickly arose as in our universe yet the south won the war, quickly it spread across the American continent as the United Empire of America, eventually the looked at the Great Roman Empire as a dangerous enemy, in 1914 the Empire of America attacked Rome at a critical point, at the islands of Britannia. The islands fell and became the latest holdings of the Americas something Rome would not stand for, however Rome took it's time in retaliation and in 1939 Rome attacked and the Great War of 39 began. For ten years the war engulfed the planet until the Empire of America fell in 1950 and Rome reigned supreme under the name of The Great Earth Empire. Dissident movements sprang up around the planet and quickly fell as a brutal Empire maintained it's grasp on the planet._

_Eventually as in our universe, the Vulcans made first contact in Bozeman Montana, yet the rag-tag groups killed the Vulcans and tore the alien ship apart for it's secrets… now Earth had a new challenge as the Terran Empire was born, it raped and pillaged across the known galaxy as it stretching out in all directions and became the terrible empire in which myself and Sub-Commander T'Rian now live._

_Yet if our plan succeeds and we do return home, Captain Kirk, Starfleet Command or who ever sees these files you have to prepare yourselves quickly gain every ally possible as we believe the Empire is now looking to expand it's grasp across the Einstein-Rosen Bridge, the boundary that separates our universes… they look at out side as a new ground to expand it's grip and be the first multi-dimensional empire, Emperor Tiberius and his fleet must be stopped before it destroys the Federation, Romulan and everything else._

_You see sirs, 28 October 1943 the USS Eldridge DE-173 disappeared in something called 'Project Rainbow' or better known as 'The Philadelphia Experiment' that vessel momentarily appeared in this universe and tore a hole in the boundaries that separate our two dimensions, this boundary was then reinforced when the Constitution Class Starship USS Defiant NCC-1764 appeared here in the year 2155, it was used by power hungry Starfleet officers to forge a new Empire in blood, eventually it was stabilised by Captain James Kirk and most of his command crew during the first recorded cross over._

_Hopefully this will be the final recording and I, we can give you this information in person upon our return to our own universe, You see people Emperor Tiberius Kirk plans to send a huge fleet across the bridge, we intend on getter there first with a shuttlecraft and hopefully close the bridge behind us…_

_Lt. Commander Samantha Morris  
><em>_ISS, Enterprise NCC-1701-A  
><em>_First Officer._

_Known too you as…_

_Lieutenant Samantha Morris  
><em>_USS Enterprise NCC-1701-A  
><em>_Shuttle Pilot_

_End Log Entry…_

* * *

><p>Starfleet Headquarters<br>San Francisco

Footsteps rang threw the corridor of the Command Centre deep inside the heart of Starfleet as the Admiralty gathered around a large black marble table, the most senior ranking officers currently in the service looked at each other in shock the highly classified log entry came too a static close, the young woman who recorded this message had not been found, neither had the Romulan officer it described, the first too speak was the Chief of Staff.

"People, as you know this meeting is highly classified, and not be repeated outside this room. I contacted James Kirk after receiving this message and the good Captain confirmed the name of the officer and that Samantha Morris was indeed a shuttle pilot lost in the manner the log entry states over one year ago, also I contacted the Romulan Star Empire and they confirm the disappearance of Sub-Commander T'Rian"

With a look of deep concern in her eyes a dark haired woman spoke up next.

"Bill, what are we talking about here, a possible invasion from the Mirror Universe? This is crazy"

"That is exactly what we are talking about Melinda, located with in the file was a series of technical schematics of the Imperial vessels, we will be out gunned and out matched by almost three to one on this"

"My god, what happened to the young women from the tape?"

"We have no idea, we can only hope they are alive and well someplace. They are both Genuine Heroes"

* * *

><p><em>Personal Log, recorded under personal security lockout Theta-Tango 74567-435-C.<em>

_Day 343._

_Lt. Commander Samantha Morris recording._

_It is with a heavy heart I record this next passage, returning home did not work… yep we are both still stranded here, in this twisted and horrible universe… one good this is I believe I managed to transmit a copy of these logs before the bridge collapsed… I very much doubt Emperor Tiberius will let it lie here… since he has already relieved Captain Chekov of his command and placed him in the agony booth for his inept performance during this time, which worked out perfectly for me since I now Command the ISS Enterprise with T'Rian as First Officer, perhaps this isn't so bad, after all when has a 28 year old human woman become Captain and a Romulan female become First Officer of a Starship in the Federation? All that remains now is for us too find another way home… but there is no rush…_


End file.
